


Все сбывается

by LeAglani



Series: Три солнца. Две луны. [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: AU, Friendship, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Slash, АУ, Слеш, дружба, медленное развитие отношений, намек на сюжет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Смотреть на звезды с поверхности планет ему нравилось куда как больше, чем рассматривать их на экране, стоя на мостике. Чувствуя под ногами твердую почву, было не так страшно видеть перед собой это бесконечное завораживающее сияние. И он невольно каждый раз вспоминал Землю, пытаясь воскресить в памяти, каким ему запомнилось небо над домом родителей. Хотя все равно выходило, что он ничего не помнил – привык смотреть вниз или перед собой, и даже никогда не думал, что когда-либо все же свяжет свою жизнь со звездами и тем более имперским флотом.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, Mirror Pavel Chekov/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Три солнца. Две луны. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1106277
Kudos: 6





	Все сбывается

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительно: пре-слеш, слеш, броманс, дружба, Mirror Univers, ау  
> Предупреждения: я поменяла возраст героям, так чтобы мне было комфортнее про них писать. Чехову - 23, МакКою – 34. Мне не комфортно, когда большая разница, увы-увы.
> 
> _____________________
> 
> Выкладываю эту часть, как есть. Ибо я поняла, что сколько бы ее не переписывал, меняла или дописывала. она мне все равно не заходит. Вроде и сказала в ней, все что хотела, но все не то, блиииннн. Но сколько уже можно ее мурыжить? Она и так уже с декабря у меня в черновиках висит. Короче, я решила не тянуть кота за все подробности, а просто уже запостить, и пусть будет.
> 
> Я планировала еще две части и прикрыть эту лавочку - одну с Леонардом и Пашей, другую - только с Кирком и Споком, но это только планы, а реальность - это реальность)))

Узкий воротник мундира его медленно и мучительно душил, напоминая изощренную удавку, созданную лично для него, и сколько бы он украдкой его не поправлял, лучше не становилось. Леонард в очередной раз неуютную повел шеей и прижался губами к прозрачному стеклу бокала, делая вид, что отпивает странную голубоватую жидкость с каким-то смутно знакомым сладковатым запахом. 

Все приемы для него были одинаковыми. Менялись планеты, инопланетные расы, фасоны и цвета одежды. Менялись закуски и цвет жидкости в бокалах, менялась обстановка и порой даже цвет неба над головой, но одно оставалось неизменным из раза в раз – руководствуясь собственной выгодой и политическими интересами, каждый из присутствующих в независимости от масштаба приема пытался выгадать как можно больше лично для себя или для той группы лиц, которую представлял. 

Если бы не прямой приказ сопровождать капитана и первого помощника во всех дипломатических миссиях, ноги бы его не было на этих ярмарках тщеславия, обильно приправленных интригами. Стоять рядом с улыбающимся Кирком и невозмутимым вулканцем и изображать заинтересованность в беседе, у него получалось так себе, да он особо и не старался - его брали с собой не для этого. И хорошо, что их бравый капитан справлялся без посторонней помощи со всем этим потоком делегатов, неизменно желающих лично поприветствовать первых лиц офицерского состава.

Тут МакКой должен был отдать должное золотому мальчику имперского флота – дипломатом Джеймс Тибериус Кирк был поистине удивительным. Его живой ум находил подходящие слова так же легко, как и очередную нестандартную тактику ведения боя. Даже Спок по большей части служил декорацией, лишь изредка давая Кирку передышку и перехватывая нить разговора. Так что Леонарду оставалось лишь с умным лицом прикладываться к очередному поданному незаметной прислугой бокалу и кивать в нужных местах. 

В целом, если бы не ужасно неудобная форма, он был бы не против выполнять роль живого аксессуара при Кирке, от него действительно много не ждали. И порой ему встречались довольно занятные экземпляры, с которыми иногда даже удавалось вполне себе по-человечески пообщаться и даже не нарушить множества каких-то там неписанных правил и предписаний. Но не в этот раз. В этот раз ему было настолько скучно, что он даже уже перестал изображать вежливую заинтересованность, уткнувшись взглядом в какое-то невнятное блюдо на столе. И чем дольше он на то смотрел, тем больше ему начинало казаться, что что-то внутри ему даже пыталось подмигнуть. 

Леонард нашел в толпе знакомую фигуру, затянутую в белую офицерскую форму, как в перчатку, и невольно залип. В этот раз спускаться вниз пришлось практически полным составом альфа-смены, Кирк только Сулу предусмотрительно оставил в капитанском кресле. Так что в этот бесконечно тянущийся вечер, у него было хоть какое-то развлечение. Мундир, как и форменные брюки на Чехове сидели не просто хорошо, а преступно хорошо, невольно заставляя взгляд блуждать от широких плеч к длинным стройным ногам. И другим частям тела тоже. МакКой кашлянул в кулак и снова подергал жмущий воротник. Пора было уже что-то с ним сделать. Перешить, например. О чем он думал каждый раз, когда спускался вниз затянутый в форму, как в доспехи, и тут же забывал, стоило ему от этих самых «доспехов» избавиться.

МакКой сверился с коммом; первые положенные два часа уже прошли, а значит, можно было ненадолго сбежать, для чего ему даже не нужно было спрашивать разрешения – зная его упрямый характер, Кирк после нескольких первых приемов устало согласился дать ему возможность сбегать на короткое время куда-нибудь в укромное место. Поэтому поймав взгляд Спока, Леонард демонстративно пошевелил бровями и тут же плавно ушел в сторону. Он с самого начала отметил несколько неприметных входов и выходов, которыми теперь и намеревался незаметно воспользоваться.

Скрывшись в ближайшем коридоре, первым делом он расстегнул две верхние пуговицы и шумно и с облегчением выдохнул. Наконец-то. Огорчало только одно – что через какое-то время придется снова застегиваться и снова терпеть впивающийся в шею жесткий край.

Небольшой сад встретил его предусмотрительно зажженными светильниками и подсвеченными огоньками дорожками. Он не спеша прошелся вдоль одной, пока не приметил очертания беседки, которая на его удачу не была занята. Прогуливающихся было совсем немного. Как он, лишь единицы решили нарушить регламент встречи, пока остальные были слишком заняты социальными расшаркиваниями.

В беседке было довольно просторно и почти не темно – в эту ясную ночь сквозь открытую крышу свет звезд лился прямо на него. Леонард присел на перила и посмотрел вверх. Ночь сгладила острые углы, наложив на все вокруг мягкие тени, и будь он чуть менее скептиком и пессимистом, то мог бы в полной мере оценить, несомненно и романтичную обстановку, и красивое свечение садовых огоньков.

Смотреть на звезды с поверхности планет ему нравилось куда как больше, чем рассматривать их на экране, стоя на мостике. Чувствуя под ногами твердую почву, было не так страшно видеть перед собой это бесконечное завораживающее сияние. И он невольно каждый раз вспоминал Землю, пытаясь воскресить в памяти, каким ему запомнилось небо над домом родителей. Хотя все равно выходило, что он ничего не помнил – привык смотреть вниз или перед собой, и даже никогда не думал, что когда-либо все же свяжет свою жизнь со звездами и тем более имперским флотом.

\- Я искал тебя, но не думал, что найду в таком месте. Решил полюбоваться на звезды?

Беседка его привлекла в первую очередь своей уединенностью, а не возможностью любоваться через открытую крышу на эти светящиеся газовые шары. Леонард думал, что его уход все же окажется незамеченным, хотя в чужом появлении для него не было ничего неожиданного. И если так подумать чего-то подобного он даже ждал.

\- Павел, - МакКой коротко поздоровался и вернулся к созерцанию содержимого своего бокала, что он предусмотрительно захватил с собой. Смотреть вверх ему больше не хотелось, во-первых, у него затекла шея, а, во-вторых, в жидкости со смутно знакомым запахом он все равно мог видеть все это завораживающее мерцание.

Чехов подошел ближе и укоризненно склонил голову вбок, и Леонард даже решился исправиться. Только бы не ловить на себе этого осуждающего и горячего взгляда.

\- Паша.

Конечно, он видел, не мог не видеть мимолетной довольной улыбки, которую Паша даже не пытался скрыть. Павла Андреевича Чехова порой радовали странные или незначительные вещи, это МакКоя правда почти не удивляло и даже самого немного веселило.

Он еще раз повторил про себя чужое имя. Он не знал, что оно значило на родном языке русского навигатора, но был уверен, что что-то хорошее и сильное.

Павел. Паша. 

\- Меня уже потеряли? – со вздохом спросил Леонард. Он и пары минут не успел провести в тишине и покое, как значит, нужно было возвращаться.

\- Не совсем.

МакКой нахмурился, ожидая продолжения.

\- Будет сильно банально, если я скажу, что это я тебя потерял? - Чехов присел рядом, задев плечом. Со стороны их можно было принять за близких приятелей. Ничего такого, просто двое коллег… друзей неспешно беседующих о чем-то своем, успокоил себя МакКой. 

Вместо ответа Леонард неопределенно повел головой. Если так подумать, им довольно редко удавалось остаться действительно наедине. На корабле с тремя сменами, постоянной ротацией экипажа и высокой вероятностью внештатных ситуаций Леонард вообще не мог припомнить времени, когда действительно был один. И конечно, не стоило забывать, что от всевидящего ока Кирка, как бы он это не проделывал, нигде невозможно было скрыться. МакКой серьезно подозревал, что по всему кораблю были установлены камеры наблюдения, хотя ни одной до сих пор так и не нашел, сколько бы ни искал.

Не то, чтобы сейчас у них было то уединение, которого невольно хотелось, чтобы вдумчиво узнать собеседника - их в любой момент могли потревожить. Но пока коммуникатор благословенно молчал, они вполне могли позволить себе насладиться этим тихим вечером. МакКой покосился на сидящего рядом молодого навигатора и тут же вопросительно приподнял брови. Павел, не скрываясь, разглядывал его.

\- Ты красивый.

Леонард порадовался, что в этот момент не решил отпить из своего бокала, иначе малопривлекательное откашливание было бы ему точно обеспечено.

\- Эм… Спасибо, - он немного смущенно прочистил горло, и пока решал, стоило ли ему в ответном комплименте сказать, что тот был тоже очень красивым, Чехов продолжил.

\- Я боялся, что у меня нет ни единого шанса, и впервые в жизни рад, что ошибся в своих вычислениях и прогнозах. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.

\- Паша…

\- Мне нравятся твои глаза цвета темного меда. Нравится, как ткань мундира подчеркивает ширину твоих плеч. Тебе идет белый цвет, так ты становишься похож на безупречную скульптуру. И ты даже не представляешь, сколько усилий мне стоит сейчас сдерживаться и не прикасаться к тебе.

Слова тяжеловесно падали между ними, задевая за живое. Чужая прямолинейность, конечно, подкупала, но одновременно и ужасно смущала, каждый раз ужасно смущала, на самом деле. Хотя ему не стоило удивляться – все, что делал молодой русский навигатор, это просто не скрывал своих мыслей и чувств.

Чехов плавно оттолкнулся от перил и встал напротив. 

\- Можно я тебя обниму?

Леонард нервно сглотнул, он думал, что тот попросить поцеловать его, и даже был немного, совсем чуть-чуть разочарован. Отчего-то происходящее стало казаться ему каким-то странным сном. Наверное, потому что он, наконец, понял, что же именно ему напоминала странная голубоватая жидкость, что им подавали на этом приеме. И по запаху, и на вкус напиток был очень похож разбавленную настойку земного опиума. И если у напитка был тот же эффект, то неудивительно, что окружающая действительность немного поменялась в его глазах.

Не дождавшись ответа, Чехов потянулся к нему первым. Объятие вышло немного неловким, Леонард взмахнул рукой с зажатым в ней бокалом, он напрочь забыл, что хотел отставить его в сторону, а теперь было поздно суетиться и что-то менять. И да, он не хотел, чтобы со стороны это выглядело, как его желание уйти от этого неожиданного контакта.

Вот теперь их точно невозможно было принять за просто беседующих друзей, только не тогда когда они стояли настолько близко друг к другу. Так близко, что Леонард мог чувствовать чужое горячее дыхание на своем лице. В неярком свете звезд лицо Паши сделалось мягче и еще моложе. В тот момент он казался ему таким юным, что сердце невольно защемило от нахлынувшей нежности.

Он прижал свободную ладонь к чужой спине между лопатками и притянул того к себе. А после заскользил по прохладной ткани вверх к шее, там, где можно было прикоснуться к открытому участку кожи, погладить большим пальцем линию челюсти и почувствовать, как чужие руки сжимаются в ответном порыве стать еще ближе, прижаться еще теснее, так чтобы невозможно было понять, где заканчивается один, и начинается другой.

От чужих волос приятно пахло синтетическим шампунем, и Леонард не мог надышаться этим чистым немного терпким запахом, прижимаясь носом к светлым кудрям. Он не чувствовал себя настолько растерянным и увлеченным уже очень давно. Последний раз был с Джоселин. А теперь вот с юным Павлом Андреевичем Чеховым, и это было для него почти так же неожиданно, как и то, что его даже не смущала ни разница в возрасте, ни то, что сейчас в его объятиях был мужчина.

\- Смотри, звездопад начался. Загадай желание, и оно, возможно, даже сбудется.

На Земле верили, что если загадать желание на падающую звезду, то оно обязательно сбудется. Леонард не стал смотреть вверх, ему было достаточно, что в чужих глазах отражалось черное небо с россыпью таких далеких и таких холодных звезд, что в их возможность исполнять заветные желания верилось так же слабо, как и в то, что у этих отношений было будущее. Но это все равно не останавливало его от готовности рискнуть.

К х М х С

\- Симэ, в чем дело? – Леонард недовольно вздохнул и выбросил испорченную пробирку в корзину для утилизации. – Это уже второй непригодный образец.

Японец из всех его трех протеже был самым перспективным, и кто же знал, что буквально за несколько недель этот очевидный теперь даже для ребят из охраны Кирка факт вдруг изменится. У них случались провалы и неудачные дни, но у каждой из этих неудач было разумное и логичное объяснение, что, кстати, даже скрупулёзно документировалось и вносилось в отчеты. Но сейчас речь шла о таких глупых ошибках, которые даже первокурсники не позволяли себя допускать.

\- Простите, доктор МакКой, сэр.

У Симэ почти не было акцента, когда он говорил этим своим спокойный тихим голосом, и Леонарду обычно было комфортно с ним не только разговаривать, но даже просто молчать, но сейчас чужое покорное спокойствие его только раздражало. Японец был исполнительным, внимательным, учтивым – практически идеальным протеже, поэтому он невольно и выделял его больше всех. А значит, времени он с ним так же проводил больше всех, успев присмотреться и изучить чужие привычки, манеры, навыки и, конечно же, способности.

МакКой зло покосился на своего ассистента, он не для того тратил свое личное время, чтобы в итоге результат сводился вот к этому - к некомпетентности в каких-то дурацких мелочах.

\- Еще раз повторю свой вопрос. В чем дело? – Леонард еще больше нахмурился и недовольно сложил руки на груди. – Тебя что-то не устраивает в нашей с тобой работе?

Он пробежался внимательным взглядом врача по чужому бледному лицу с выразительными черными глазами, под которыми сейчас залегли некрасивые темные круги, по нервно дёргающемуся кадыку, по заметно дрожащим рукам. Стресс и усталость были на лицо, и Леонард не мог не признавать, что японец выглядел неважно. Он прекрасно осознавал, как непросто было совмещать исследовательскую деятельность, к которой он привлек Симэ, с ротацией смен, тренировками и учениями, но буквально недавно тот все еще блестяще выполнял свои обязанности. Его даже Спок хвалил, что вообще было большой редкостью.

Если так подумать, на его памяти Спок вообще ни разу до этого никого не выделял среди экипажа. Можно было решить, что он ко всем относился одинаково ровно, холодно и равнодушно, но невольно зная вулканца несколько лучше остальных, Леонард точно знал, что это было не так.

\- Если не справляешься с нагрузкой, так и скажи.

\- Это не так, - тихий голос японца даже не дрогнул. И МакКой и сам был уверен, что это не из-за нагрузки, не из-за их выматывающего графика, потому что он никогда не требовал от своих подчиненных того, чего бы ни смог потянуть сам. А значит, оставался следующий логичный вывод.

\- Кто это?

Небольшое помещение, наполненное ярким холодным светом, погрузилось в неуютную тишину. Еле уловимо шелестели встроенные вентиляторы, практически бесшумно работали запущенные аппараты, ежесекундно что-то мигало, что-то автоматически включалось и выключалось. В отсеке, что они с Симэ сейчас занимали, никого кроме них больше не было, хотя в соседних кипела привычная суета. Мелькали силуэты в стерильных костюмах защиты, и изредка до них доносились смутно различимые голоса и сигналы приборов.

Их уединение вполне ожидаемо было нарушено тем, кого лично он сейчас подозревал в сложившейся ситуации больше всего. Точнее, он сильно подозревал, что тот был невольно причиной. Ну, в конце концов, не в Паше же ему было сомневаться. Хотя юный русский навигатор вполне мог быть источником чужого стресса, но Леонард сразу же сам себя одернул, прогоняя подобные опасные мысли.

\- Доктор МакКой, - первый помощник невозмутимо поздоровался сначала с ним, а потом так же невозмутимо с Симэ, и на их вялое приветствие лишь многозначительно приподнял бровь. Спок не стал задавать каких-либо вопросов, и Леонард в который раз про себя удивился, насколько этот инопланетчик мог тонко чувствовать обстановку, потому что-то тот так же как невозмутимо зашел, так же и невозмутимо вышел. 

Стоило первому помощнику покинуть их отсек, как Симэ заметно расслабился, и МакКой возможно даже не обратил бы на это внимание, если бы не наблюдал специально. Леонард не сомневался, что между японцем и вулканцем были только рабочие отношения, но, похоже, Кирку на этот очевидный факт было попросту наплевать. Что уж говорить он и сам столкнулся с этой стороной их капитана, став проводить больше времени с первым помощником. И, кажется, тут он был абсолютно бессилен, как и сам Спок, кстати.

\- Чертов собственник, - под нос пробурчал МакКой и зло стукнул кулаком по столешнице. Из всех, кого он знал, только у Кирка была поразительная способность создавать ему проблемы даже не присутствуя при этом лично.

Он покосился на японца. Тот так и продолжил неколебимо стоять с неестественно прямой спиной, у него даже губы побелели от того, с какой силой он их поджимал, и Леонарду осталось лишь сокрушенно вздыхать над тем с какими же упрямцами ему приходилось работать.

\- Я поговорю с капитаном, - на свои слова Леонард подучил взгляд полный ужаса, что только еще больше укрепило его уверенность в своей правоте.

МакКой заранее мысленно морщился от перспективы этого разговора, но и этот детский сад тоже уже надо было прекращать. Спок, конечно, был выдающейся во всех отношениях личностью, лично он им абсолютно искренне восхищался, хотя и никогда не демонстрировал это открыто, но Кирк порой действительно мог перегибать палку.

К х М х С

Доступ на самую верхнюю палубу требовал не только специального пропуска, но и согласования с начальником личной охраны Кирка. Леонард так и не понял, зачем было настолько все усложнять, но терпеливо выдержал и долгую, утомительную процедуру получения самого пропуска, и понимающий взгляд Гиотто, который даже попытался изобразить на лице подобие улыбки. Последнее, наверное, удивило его больше всего.

За чуть меньше чем год службы вместе с этим жестким, жестоким и закрытым во всех смыслах человеком МакКой видел, как тот улыбался всего несколько раз. Он не считал специально, но не мог не запомнить, потому что улыбка меняла чужое лицо практически до неузнаваемости и совсем не в положительном смысле. Как медика его сразу же заинтересовала эта странная деформация, и он даже не поленился получить доступ у Спока и более подробно изучить личное дело того, кому доверял свою жизнь сам Кирк.

В 2260 году лейтенант-коммандер Пол Гиотто получил назначение в качестве начальника охраны, но в итоге стал еще и начальником личной охраны капитана, занимая сразу две должности. Но что было до этого Леонард, увы, узнать так и не смог – его уровень доступа оказался недостаточным, что в целом, его даже почти не удивило. Даже не получи он свое назначение по протекции и без прохождения как минимум обязательных шестинедельных курсов, МакКой сильно сомневался, что у него все равно был бы нужный статус.

И вот теперь этот человек даже пытался выдавить из себя некое подобие улыбки, заверяя его пропуск своей электронной подписью. Леонард и так не горел желанием подниматься на самый верх, где был всего один раз при самой первой обзорной экскурсии по Энтерпрайз, и после этого ни разу не посещал этот отсек – ему и того одного раза с головой хватило. И тем более он не был в восторге от всей этой чертовой волокиты, только ради того, чтобы посмотреть на звезды. Лично его перспектива оказаться еще ближе к черной равнодушной бесконечности нисколько не вдохновляла, но он сам сказал «да» и не в его характере было давать задний ход. И раз его пригласили на свидание именно сюда, он не стал отказываться.

Леонард и сам не заметил, как прижался спиной в закрывшейся за ним бесшумно двери, он даже моргать забыл. Будь это только его выбор, он бы ни за что не стал сюда подниматься, несмотря на всю эту неземную красоту. 

Вокруг как на черном полотне было разбросанно множество звезд. Больших, меленьких, далеких и близких, ярких и еле заметно мерцающих – так много, что взгляд начинал невольно метаться от одной светящейся точки к другой, не зная, на чем же остановиться. И даже он готов был признать, что зрелище завораживало и восхищало, хотя и не переставало быть пугающим. 

Казалось, что достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться ближайшей звезды. От всей это давящей величественной близости, напоминающей, каким по сути незначительным было существование любого человека, становилось не просто не по себе – хотелось с силой зажмуриться, или отвернуться. Или спрятаться, закрыв голову руками. Или убежать. И одновременно хотелось смотреть во все глаза, любуясь тем, к чему довелось прикоснуться хотя бы так. Стоя на верхней обзорной площадке и спрятавшись за множеством слоев закаленного стекла и пластика.

Леонард шумно втянул воздух носом, делая глубокий вдох. Ему нужно было время, чтобы успокоиться и собраться, он поднялся сюда не для того, чтобы предаваться панике или показывать слабость.

Горячая ладонь мягко опустилась ему на глаза, закрывая, наконец, этот величественный вид. Павел притянул его к себе, давая почувствовать свое тепло, и напоминая, что сейчас он был не один. Леонард видел, как тот к нему шел, как поднимал руку, но это все фиксировалось лишь обрывками. И хорошо, что теперь он совсем ничего не видел, еще и зажмурившись для надежности.

Его куда-то повели. Как он сильно подозревал еще ближе к тому, что так его напугало. На самом деле, всегда пугало, поэтому он и старался лишний раз не смотреть, чтобы не видеть и не напоминать себе. Спиной он снова уперся в твердую поверхность, и спасительная ладонь с его лица практически тут же исчезла.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Леонард упрямо мотнул головой, и глаза так и не открыл. Он был не готов, но признаваться в этом посчитал выше своих сил, ровно до тех пор, пока горячие губы не коснулись его плотно прикрытых век.

\- Ах! Что?

Смотреть на Павла Андреевича Чехова ему сейчас казалось таким же опасным, как и до этого на то, что теперь распростерлось у него за спиной. Они просто стояли, рассматривая другу друга, словно заново знакомились, и, наверное, отчасти так оно и было.

МакКой терпеть не мог показывать слабость, но почему-то перед Пашей ему это было совсем не стыдно делать. Он несколько раз сглотнул, собираясь с мыслями, но в итоге задал совсем не тот вопрос, который хотел:

\- Тебе здесь нравится?

\- Нравится, - легко согласился Паша. – Я могу загадывать столько желаний, сколько захочу, а звезды все равно не закончатся.

У них уже был похожий разговор недавно, Леонард задумчиво склонил голову вбок. Это было так по-детски, что он даже немного растерялся. Если так подумать, именно с Чеховым он чаще всего и испытывал это чувство – чувство растерянности. А еще предвкушения, щемящей нежности и бессилия. Пусть хоть одному из них будет здесь хорошо и комфортно, а он мог и потерпеть.

\- Такой большой, а все еще веришь в сказки, – когда он не мог видеть темной бесконечной бездны, ему было легче. Он знал, что она была все еще там, за его спиной, но не видеть все же очень помогало.

\- Но загаданное на звезды действительно сбывается, – Чехов широко улыбнулся ему и потянулся за поцелуем. – У меня точно.


End file.
